Picking Up The Pieces
by mariksluv
Summary: Naia has been through a lot in her young life. Can she truly find happiness and security, or will her luck never change?
1. Chapter 1

PICKING UP THE PIECES Chapter 1

I walked through the pouring rain, not caring that I had no idea where I was…not caring that the rain had soaked through to my skin…not caring about the weird looks I was getting from people walking by with umbrellas or driving by in their cars. All that was on my mind was my desire to escape my life.

I felt tired…drained…I was only a mere shell of the person I used to be….before IT started happening.

I heard a car pulling up beside me. I turned towards it, ready to tell the driver to keep going. I had no intention of accepting a ride from anyone, especially the people who had stopped for me thus far. Those disgusting guys who looked at me as if undressing me with their eyes.

This car, however, was a black, stretch limo. The back window rolled down and I was surprised to see a young boy peer out at me. He had long, black hair and gray eyes, just like me.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like a ride?"

"Um…no. No thank you."

"You're gonna get sick. C'mon, I can have my driver drop you off wherever you want to go."

I looked at him. He seemed genuinely concerned. "I…I don't know…"

He opened the door and stepped out. "Ok then. If you won't accept a ride, I'll just walk with you."

My mouth dropped open. _Was he for real?_ "That's crazy! It's pouring!"

"Exactly!" he said with a cute little grin. "So…what's it gonna be?"

"Fine! Ok! You can give me a ride!"

He smirked. "I thought so." He opened the door for me. "Ladies first." I climbed into the limo with him right behind me. "My name's Mokuba. What's yours?"

"Naia." I replied softly.

"It's nice to meet you, Naia. Where would you like to go?"

"Um…I really don't know."

He looked shocked. "You mean you have nowhere to go?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I sort of…um…ran away from home."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence before he spoke up again. "Well you can stay at my house if you'd like."

I looked over at him. "Won't your parents mind?"

"My parents died when I was really young. It's just my big brother and me now. We have plenty of room."

"Will he be ok with it? Your brother, I mean?"

"He shouldn't care. He's hardly ever home anyway."

"Well, ok. If you're sure."

"Great!" he said with a big smile. He tapped on the driver's window.

"Yes, Master Kaiba?"

"Take us home, Roland."

"Yes sir."

t


	2. Chapter 2

PICKING UP THE PIECES Chapter 2

The limo drove up a long driveway and stopped in front of a huge mansion.

I looked up at it in awe. "You live here?"

"Yep! C'mon, let's get inside!" He opened the door and grabbed my bag before running to the front door with me close behind.

I followed him inside, looking around at the massive entrance hall.

"I'll give you the 'grand tour' as soon as we change out of these wet clothes. C'mon upstairs and you can pick out which bedroom you want." He said, leading me up a spiral staircase. "That's my brother's room." He pointed to the first door on the left. "My room's down at the end of the hall on the right. You can choose from this one…." He opened a door right next to his brother's, then walked a little further opening another door. "Or this one."

"This one will be fine." I said, walking into the second room. _I would be too uncomfortable in the other one since it was so close to his brother's room._

"Great! That door there is your bathroom. I'm gonna go change and I'll meet you back here, ok?"

He was so adorable, I couldn't help but smile. "Ok."

He started to leave, but turned back. "Um…how long do you think you'll need? You know, to change or whatever?"

I giggled. "Um…not long. Maybe 20 minutes?"

"Ok, I'll be back then!" he said and ran out of the room.

I took my bag into the bathroom and peeled off my wet clothes and hung them over the tub.

After drying off, I put on a clean pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of sock. I only had one pair of shoes, and since they were drenched I didn't want to put them back on.

I brushed out my hair and put it into a ponytail, then returned to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Even though Mokuba was obviously very kind, I couldn't help but wonder what his brother was like. What would he say about having a total stranger in his house?

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Naia? Are you ready?"

FF30 MINUTES LATER

After showing me around every part of the mansion, Mokuba and I collapsed in the 'TV/Game room'.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I can't believe only you and your brother live here. This place is so BIG."

He chuckled and looked over at me. "What would you like to do? Dinner's not for another hour or so."

"I don't know."

"Are you good at math?"

"Yeah, why?" _Math is my favorite subject!_

He blushed slightly. "Well…I….um…kinda have some schoolwork to finish, and I…well, let's just say math isn't my best subject." He explained with a nervous chuckle.

"I'd be happy to help you, Mokuba."

FFLATER THAT NIGHT

After a delicious meal, Mokuba and I picked out a movie to watch and settled down in the TV room to enjoy it.

"Mokuba! I'm home!"

I immediately tensed up at the sound of the voice.

"I'm in here, Seto!" Mokuba called back.

Within seconds, a tall guy with brown hair appeared in the doorway. He glanced my way. His icy-blue eyes caught my gaze. He was incredibly handsome.

"Who is SHE?" he asked, his tone cold.

"This is Naia. I invited her to spend the night here." Mokuba said, sitting down beside me.

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yeah Seto. She needed a place to stay."

"What's the matter with HER house?" he asked.

I just sat there, watching the two of them discuss me as if I wasn't in the same room.

"She ran away from home, Seto. She was walking in the rain and I…."

The older brother cut him off. "She's a RUNAWAY? What were you thinking, Mokuba? She can't stay HERE!"

"Please Seto! At least for one night?"

"Fine!" He turned to me. "I will allow you to stay here tonight ONLY, because it is what my brother wishes. However, tomorrow, I will be returning you to your rightful home. Do you understand?"

I nodded, feeling hot tears well up in the corners of my eyes.

He turned back to Mokuba. "I take it you have already given her a room to use?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yes, Seto."

"Very well. I will talk to BOTH of you in the morning. Good night!" With that he left the room.

Mokuba looked up at me, sadness evident in his eyes. "Oh Naia, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Mokuba. It…it's not your fault. I guess we should just go to bed."

[SETO'S POV]

_I couldn't believe Mokuba had actually brought a runaway into our home! What was he thinking? Not only was he jeopardizing my reputation by bringing HER into MY house, but now I'd have to waste time tomorrow taking her home, wherever THAT may be._

I heard footsteps going past my bedroom door. That would be Mokuba and the girl, going to their rooms. I removed my trenchcoat and hung it in the closet, then put on my pajamas and climbed into bed.

After laying there in the darkness for a while, I closed my eyes and started to doze off. However, that didn't last long as a shrill scream cut into my slumber.

I jumped out of bed and ran out into the hall, trying to establish where the shouts were coming from. I threw open the door of one the very rarely used guest rooms only to find the girl fighting something in her sleep. She was kicking and swinging her arms.

"No! Daddy, please don't! It hurts, daddy! Noooo!" She sat straight up and screamed.

"Seto! What's wrong with her?" Mokuba asked with concern, coming up behind me.

"She's having a nightmare."

"Can't you help her?"

I sighed and approached the bed, where she was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Daddy….PLEASE DON'T…" she sobbed.

A shocking realization hit me. This girl….her father had abused her.

I sat down beside her and reached out to her. "It's ok."

She looked at me with terror. "Daddy, please…."

She was still asleep, locked in her nightmares. I turned to Mokuba. "What's her name?"

"Naia. Her name is Naia."

I turned back to her. "Naia, you have to wake up." I placed my hands on her shoulders gently. "Naia. Wake up!"

"NOOOO!" she screamed as she started to punch my chest.

I put my arms around her and held her tightly against me. She struggled with all her might as I continued to try and calm her down. "Naia! Naia, wake up!"

She stopped suddenly and looked up at me. "W-what happened…?" she asked, her voice shaking.

I released her. "You had a bad dream. Are you alright?"

She nodded, but I saw the tears in her eyes. She was truly a beautiful girl.

I stood up, feeling uncomfortable. "I think we all need to get some rest. Mokuba, go back to your room."

Mokuba nodded, throwing a glance at Naia before doing what he was told. I headed for the door.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

I stopped, looking back at her.

"T-thank you."

I nodded and returned to my room.

_I couldn't take her back to an abusive home, if that WAS the case. I had to find out tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

PICKING UP THE PIECES Chapter 3

"Naia? Are you awake?" Mokuba's sweet voice called.

I sat up and stretched. "Yeah. Come on in, Mokuba."

The young boy entered and walked over to me. "Did you…did you get back to sleep alright last night? After your nightmare, I mean?"

_That's right. I apparently had a bad dream, because I woke up in the middle of the night in Mokuba's brother's arms._

"Y-yes."

"That's good. Seto and I were really worried about you. Anyway, Seto wants to have a talk with you after breakfast."

_Yeah, about taking me back THERE. _"Ok." I said softly.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly, so I'll let you get ready."

"Thanks, Mokuba."

He smiled and rushed out of the room.

I got out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, I got dressed, braided my long hair, and headed down to the dining room.

Mokuba was eating a bowl of cereal and his brother was busy reading a newspaper.

"What would you like to eat, Naia?"

"Um…I'm not very hungry. Maybe I'll have…a cup of coffee."

I saw his brother glance at me from behind the newspaper. I averted my eyes quickly, however, as one of the maids set a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thank you." I said softly*

When I had finished, the older brother stood up and cleared his throat. "Naia, may I have a word with you in my office? You will excuse us, won't you Mokuba?"

"Sure, Seto. I gotta get ready for school anyway." He said, and headed upstairs.

I got up and obediently followed Seto into his office. "Have a seat." He gestured to a sofa against the wall. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"I need some information from you, Naia." He said softly, but firmly.

"Y-yes s-sir." I stammered, looking down at the floor.

"Your father…does he…does he hit you?"

I nodded, feeling my tears coming once again.

"Is that why you ran away?"

I nodded again, the tears beginning to fall.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I WON'T take you back there."

I looked up at him. "Y-you w-won't?"

He moved his hand and stood up. "No. You may stay here for the time being."

"Oh, thank you so much...Mr. Kaiba."

"Don't thank me just yet. I expect you to earn your keep."

My eyes went wide with shock as the worst thoughts possible went through my head.

[SETO'S POV]

I woke Mokuba up first thing in the morning as usual and before I allowed him to go down to breakfast, the two of us discussed the situation with Naia.

"Why do you think she had that nightmare, Seto?"

"I suspect her father…abuses her."

His eyes went wide. "Oh Seto! You CAN'T take her back there!"

I sighed. "I know, Mokuba. I don't intend to."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. Now, go get dressed and let her know that I wish to speak to her after breakfast."

"Ok Seto."

I went downstairs to the dining room and sat down, opening the morning newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Before long, Mokuba joined me.

"She'll be down shortly, Seto." He informed me, then helped himself to a bowl of cereal.

Within 10 minutes, I heard her enter the room. I glanced up at her, but she quickly averted her eyes.

I waited while she drank her coffee before standing up and clearing my throat for her attention. "Naia, may I have a word with you in my office? You will excuse us, won't you Mokuba?"

"Sure Seto. I gotta get ready for school anyway." He said and headed upstairs.

Naia followed me into the office, and I pointed to a sofa against the wall. "Have a seat." She obeyed and I sat beside her. "I need some information from you, Naia."

"Y-yes s-sir." She looked down at the floor.

Just looking at her, I already knew the answer to my question, but I had to ask anyway. "Your father….does he…does he hit you?"

She nodded.

"Is that why you ran away?"

She nodded again and I saw the tears falling from her eyes.

_My God! What kind of sick person was her father? To do something like this? To his own daughter?_

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I WON'T take you back there."

She looked up. "Y-you w-won't?"

_I had the sudden urge to protect this girl, to take care of her. _

I stood up. "No. You may stay here for the time being."

"Oh, thank you so much…Mr. Kaiba."

"Don't thank me just yet. I expect you to earn your keep."

As soon as I said that, I regretted my choice of words. Her eyes went wide with shock and the way she looked at me made me sick to my stomach. She thought I was going to make her do something…or do something awful to her.

Even though I didn't usually have pity on ANYONE, I felt so much for this poor girl in front of me. Something about her made me WANT to help her, in whatever way possible.

[NAIA'S POV]

I stared at him, the worst thoughts possible going through my head.

"Naia…" he said softly, reaching out to me.

I flinched, moving as far away as possible, wishing that I could just disappear into the couch cushions. "Please, no. Don't…hurt me. Please." I sobbed.

"Naia, I won't hurt you." His hand returned to his side. I looked at him cautiously. He knelt down so he was at my level. "Please, Naia, you have to try and trust me. I am NOT your father. I mean you no harm. I want to help you." He stroked my cheek gently, his eyes never leaving mine.

_His eyes, which were cold when he first saw me, were now warm and sincere. Could I really trust this man? Could I put my trust in ANYONE after the hell my father had put me through? _

"Will you let me help you, Naia?" he asked softly.

I nodded, unable to look away from his beautiful sapphire eyes.

He smiled. "Good. I want you to come to work for me at my company."

"W-what?"

"Nothing hard. Just answering phones, maybe a little filing. Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"I…I think so."

"Ok then. Why don't you get ready? We'll leave in 20 minutes."

I sat up quickly. "What? You mean…today? But I…" I looked down at what I was wearing. "I really don't have anything else to wear…"

He stood up and looked at me. "That's alright. We can take care of that later." He held out his hand to me.

I took it and he helped me up. Only in doing so, I lost my balance and fell against him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, holding me up.

I nodded and felt my face heat up. "I…I'm sorry…Mr. Kaiba."

"Just call me Kaiba. Mr. makes me feel like an old man." He said with a smirk.

"Ok…Kaiba." I said, managing a small smile.

"You're very pretty when you smile. I'll have to do my best to make you smile more often." He said gently.

"Seto? Are we leaving?" Mokuba called from the front hall.

"Yeah, Mokuba." Kaiba said, his eyes not leaving mine. "We're coming."

After dropping Mokuba off at his school, and stopping at a clothing store to get me something more appropriate to wear, the limo continued on and stopped in front of a tall office building. There was a big 'KC' hanging over the front entrance.

"Welcome to Kaiba Corp, Naia."

The driver came around and opened the door. Kaiba got out first, then turned and offered his hand to assist me.

I blushed as I took it. His hand was so warm. He didn't let go as we entered the company.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." the guard said a bit sarcastically. He looked at me and smiled. "Who's that pretty little thing?"

Kaiba rushed over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "You'd better show her some respect, unless you wish to be unemployed." Kaiba said, while glaring at him.

"Yes sir! Sorry, Mr. Kaiba." He turned to me. "Sorry, miss."

"Come on, Naia." Kaiba muttered softly to me as he led me to the elevator.

Because we had walked away, and our backs were to the guard, neither Kaiba nor I saw him pulling out his cell phone and dialing, an evil smirk on his face.

The two of us rode to the top floor in silence. When the elevator opened, I gasped. The entire floor had no walls, only windows. I could see the whole town from up here! I ran to the window and peered out, admiring the view.

Kaiba chuckled softly before joining me. "Sometimes I forget how beautiful things can be." He said quietly, gazing at me.

_Was he referring to the view...or me?_

I blushed slightly. Being so near to him made me feel…warm and safe…a feeling I hadn't experience for some time.

He walked over to his secretary's desk. He said something to her, she nodded, and then they both looked over at me.

"Naia, come over here."

I nodded and approached the two of them.

"This is my secretary, Mary. She'll show you around and tell you what to do."

Mary shook my hand gently. "It's very nice to meet you, Naia. C'mon, I'll show you where everything is, then we'll take it from there, ok?"

I nodded. She was a very friendly person, and I liked her immediately. She took my hand and turned to Kaiba. "Don't worry about anything, Mr. Kaiba." She said with a smile.

Kaiba nodded and went through a door that I assumed led to his office.

Mary led me around the floor, pointing out the mail room, copy room, filing cabinets, as well as where the supplies were kept.

When we returned to her desk, she handed me a stack of papers. "These need to be filed. If you have any questions, just come ask me."

"Ok." I said in a small voice and set off to complete my task, thus beginning my employment at Kaiba Corp.


	4. Chapter 4

PICKING UP THE PIECES Chapter 4

After about 3 weeks of working at Kaiba Corp, I pretty much got used to the routine. I went to work with Kaiba every morning, and the limo picked me up right after Mokuba got out of school, and took the two of us back to the mansion.

I would help Mokuba with his homework and then the rest of the afternoon was spent playing games, or watching movies. Kaiba never managed to make it home in time for dinner, so that too, was only Mokuba and I. In fact, I hardly ever saw his older brother at home. And at work, I never got a chance to speak to him.

He had not only bought me a whole closet full of clothes and shoes, but he also put me on the payroll so I received a check every week. I felt a little guilty since I hadn't gotten a chance to thank him for everything he had done, and is still doing, to help me.

The one thing that bothered me was the creepy guard in the first floor lobby. I always caught him staring at me, a smirk on his face. Needless to say, he made me extremely uncomfortable.

One morning at breakfast, Kaiba informed me that Mary was ill and couldn't make it to the office.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said softly. I thought that meant that I would not go.

"You're going to be very busy." He commented.

"What do you mean?"

He looked over at me. "You'll be taking Mary's place for the day." He stated matter-of-factly.

"B-but I…"

"You'll do fine. Now, go get ready. We'll be leaving shortly."

I nodded and ran upstairs to my room. I changed into my work clothes and brushed my hair. I was so nervous that my hands shook, making it difficult for me to put my hair up. Somehow, I managed to successfully braid it.

"Naia! Let's go!" Kaiba called from the front hall.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. How I hoped everything would go smoothly today…without Mary.

Little did I know, however, that today would be one of the worst days of my life.

The morning hours went by without any major problems, and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I got up from my desk, walked to Kaiba's office door, and knocked softly.

"Yes?"

"Um…I'm going to lunch. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll be back."

I got in the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Usually I went to lunch with Mary. This was my first time going anywhere alone since I came to Domino City, and I was kind of scared.

I walked through the lobby, past the guard, and to the exit.

"Eating alone?" he sneered.

I ignored him and went outside. It was a beautiful, sunny day with a warm breeze. I started walking in the direction of the little café that I went to with Mary.

As I was walking, a car with tinted windows pulled up alongside me. It drove slowly, keeping up with me. I walked faster and the car accelerated slightly. I started to run, terrified of what was happening. _Why was this car following me? Who was driving? What did the person want?_

I came to an alley and stopped; looking to the left, then to the right, when I was grabbed around the waist and pulled into the alley. I started to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I was dragged further to another street, and there was the car that had been following me. The back door opened and I was thrown inside.

"What do you want with me?"

The driver started to laugh. It was a familiar sound. _But where had I heard it? Who was it?_

"Who ARE you? What do you want?"

"Oh, my dear, sweet, beautiful Naia. Have you forgotten me already?"

A chill crept down my spine and I started shaking with fear as I realized who he was. He turned and smiled at me. My blood ran cold.

"Daddy's here, Naia. Daddy's gonna take you home."


	5. Chapter 5

_**PICKING UP THE PIECES Chapter 5**_

_**[KAIBA'S POV]**_

_**An hour had passed since Naia had announced that she was going to lunch. I pressed the intercom button.**_

"_**Naia, could you please come in here?"**_

_**I waited a few seconds, but there was no response. She should've been back.**_

_**I got up and walked out to her desk. She wasn't there. Where was she?**_

**I took the elevator down to the lobby. The guard was nowhere in sight.**

"**What the hell…? I muttered.**

**I knew deep-down that something was wrong….DEAD wrong. I recalled how that guard treated her the first day, and how he was always eyeing her. **_**If he so much as harmed one hair on her head…he WOULD pay!**_

**But first, you HAD to find her…**_**at whatever cost.**_

**[MY POV]**

**The car stopped and I looked out the window. I was back! Back at the hell-hole that I lived in all my life. Sure, it was fine when my mother was alive. But ever since the day she passed away 3 years ago, it had been nothing but a living hell.**

**The physical abuse began only a month after her death, right after my father took up drinking as a hobby. After suffering so long by his hands, I thought things couldn't get any worse. **_**Oh, how wrong I was.**_

**Two months ago, he came into my room in the middle of the night and forced himself on me. Stealing from me the ONLY thing that wasn't yet broken…my virginity.**

**Once it started, it never stopped. He would come to me whenever he had the urge, and I, having nobody to confide in…nobody that could possibly help me, accepted it. I had no choice in the matter. It was either that…where the pain subsided in a day or two, or a beating so intense that left bruises and broken bones that would take forever to heal, and scars that would never fade.**

"**Let's go, Naia. You and daddy have some 'catching up' to do. Don't we….sweet thing?" He sneered as he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the car forcefully.**

"**Daddy…please.." I sobbed.**

**He grinned evilly as he stroked my cheek, making me cringe. "Don't you worry, little girl. There will be plenty of time for you to beg."**

**Tears rolled down my face as he dragged me into the house…every hope of escape wiped clean from my mind.**

**[SETO'S POV]**

"**There's gotta be something here! Keep looking!" I told Mokuba as the two of us searched Naia's room for some kind of identification card or ANYTHING with a clue as to where she lived.**

"**How'd her father find her so fast, Seto?"**

"**I don't know. But I'm sure that guard had SOMETHING to do with it!" I replied angrily as I ripped the sheets off the bed and flipped the mattress over.**

"**Seto! Look!" Mokuba pointed to a small card that was sitting on the box spring. **

**I picked it up and looked at it. BINGO! It was a photo I.D., with an address not too far from Domino City.**

"**Mokuba, you call the police. Tell them to meet me at this address."**

"**Ok, Seto. Be careful!"**

**I stopped by the doorway. "I'm more afraid for HER than I am for myself." I said softly, then rushed out the door.**

**{MY POV]**

"**I fixed up your room for you, my beautiful one." My father cooed in my ear as he continued dragging me up the stairs.**

**I looked around, trying to find something to grab and hold on to…anything to delay the inevitable horrors I was bound to endure. But it wouldn't have been any use, due to the vice-like grip he had on your wrist and the determined, not to mention sadistic, look in his eyes.**

**He opened the door to my room and practically threw you inside. "I hope you like the new…additions." He said, an evil smirk on his face.**

**I looked around, trying to figure out what he meant. Everything appeared to be the same as it was when I left. That's when I glanced at my bed. My eyes widened in terror and panic when I saw the heavy chains fastened to the headboard and the footboard. I followed the chains with my eyes and noticed the shackles at the end of them…shackles intended for your wrists and ankles. **_**I was to be a prisoner.**_

**He seemed amused by my reaction. He reached out and stroked my hair, tucking the long strands behind my ears. I closed my eyes tightly, allowing my tears to flow freely.**

"**Oh, now, now. I'd save those tears if I were you. You've been a very naughty girl, Naia. Daddy's gonna have to…punish you."**

**I shook my head, not daring to look at him.**

"**Take off your clothes." He ordered.**

**My eyes snapped open. I looked at him in shock, and immediately regretted it. The lust in his eyes sickened me. "No…please…" I begged.**

"**TAKE THEM OFF!" he bellowed, as he backhanded me hard across my face, sending me flying across the room.**

**Luckily, I landed on my bed. Or maybe it wasn't lucky after all. **

"**YOU WILL OBEY ME, GIRL!" he yelled as he approached me with his hand raised, ready to strike me again.**

**I brought my shaking hands up to my blouse and started fumbling with the buttons. I felt his eyes watching every move I made.**

**I removed my blouse and stood up to unfasten my skirt, letting it drop to the floor.**

"**Now THAT'S Daddy's good little girl."**

**Even though I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I KNEW he had a smirk on his face.**

"**Keep going. Take the rest off."**

_**OMG! He expected me to take off my bra and panties too? **_

**Knowing I had no other choice but to obey him, I unhooked my bra and removed it, along with my panties. I hugged myself, trying to keep myself covered somewhat.**

"**Lay down."**

**I made no move, too ashamed and embarrassed to expose myself so fully to him…this MONSTER.**

**He stepped forward and shoved me down, fastening the shackles to my wrists so that your arms were stretched above my head. He then pulled my legs straight and put the shackles on my ankles.**

**I felt completely humiliated, just laying there chained to the bed with nothing on…the man who was supposed to be my father, staring down at my naked body.**

_**There was NO hope…not anymore.**_


End file.
